cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ving Rhames
Ving Rhames (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Patty Hearst (1988)'' [Donald "Cinque" DeFreeze]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head and dies along with the other SLA members in a house fire during a shootout. We learn of his death when Natasha Richardson, William Forsythe and Frances Fisher turn on the television to discover the news. *''The People Under the Stairs (1991)'' [Leroy]: Shot to death by Everett McGill, before being disemboweled and mutilated (his body, presumably a SFX dummy is later seen being moved like a puppet by a dying Sean Whalen in order to scare off the other people under the stairs). (Thanks to Michael) *''Kiss of Death (1995)'' [Omar]: Shot in the head by Nicolas Cage while Ving is sitting in his car (his body is later seen as Cage pours drugs over him while David Caurso looks on helplessly). (Thanks to Michael) *''Con Air (1997)'' [Nathan 'Diamond Dog' Jones]: Killed in an explosion when Nicolas Cage sends his motorcycle crashing into the back of the firetruck that Ving is riding on. *''Dangerous Ground (1997)'' [Muki]:Stabbed to death with a spear by Ice Cube, who then throws his body through a high rise window onto a parked car far below. (Thanks to Michael) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001; animated)'' Ryan Whitaker: Spirit pulled out of his body by an alien phantom (on top of being impaled through the stomach in a car crash, pinning him to a vehicle). (Thanks to Mathew) *''Dawn of the Dead (2004)'' [Kenneth]: Killed (off-screen) by the zombies. The movie ends with video-camera footage of the zombies closing in, interspersed with the closing credits, so his fate is only strongly implied rather than actually confirmed. *''Back in the Day (2005) ''[J-Bone]: Shot twice in the chest by a police sniper while Ving is pointing his guns at Ja Rule and Stephen Kough. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Idlewild (2006)'' [Spats' Spencer'']: Shot in the chest by Terrence Howard, who then arranges the scene to make it looks as though Ving and Faizon Love shot each other. *Day of the Dead (2008)' [''Captain Rhodes]: Mauled to death by zombies; he later comes back to life as a zombie, and is shot in the head by Nick Cannon. (Thanks to Andrew) *''The Tournament (2009)'' [Joshua Harlow]: Killed in an explosion, along with Liam Cunningham, after Ving forces the explosive tracking device down Liam's throat in Liam's "game room" headquarters. *''Surrogates (2009)'' [The Prophet]: Playing an android (controlled by James Cromwell) he is shot in the stomach by robot SWAT team members. *''Piranha 3D (2010) '[Deputy Fallon]: Eaten by the piranha as he tries to defend himself with a boat motor. NOTE: His character returns for the sequel, having survived but will list this just in case if they intended it to be an actual death scene. *Operation: Endgame (2010) '[''Judgment]: Hit in the head with a table leg with nails protruding from it by Emilie de Ravin. *''Julia X'' (2011) [The Man]: Lured into a washroom with the promise of sex by Alicia Leigh Willis, as he stands behind her groping her she pulls a pair of sewing scissors from her boot and stabs him through the eye. (Thanks to Brian) *''Force of Execution (2013) ''[Iceman]: Shot to death by Steven Seagal. TV Deaths *[[Miami Vice (1984 series)|''Miami Vice: The Maze]]' (1985)' [''Georges]: Shot to death by Alex Paez when Ving tries to stop Alex from raping Ving's sister. (Thanks to Robert) *''Miami Vice: Child's Play (1987)'' [Walker Monroe]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Don Johnson. (Thanks to Robert) *''Zombie Apocalypse (2011 TV Movie) Henry: Succumbs to his wounds after being clawed some some unknown creature and after briefly talking to the other survivors.'' Rhames, Ving Rhames, Ving Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Athletes Category:Disney Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies